Spumoni
by Hofftailing
Summary: Momomi orders dessert. Kaname can't keep a straight face.


This is what happens when you're watching SP! clips online and eating ice cream. Don't take this seriously at all; it was just something I had to get out. Takes place after the Etoile elections.

I don't own Strawberry Panic, and if I did- Amane would've attended the Etoile election in a hot dress just to throw off her admirers. First fic, so be gentle kthx.

* * *

It was the end of a very busy week for the students of Astrea Hill. The only good thing about this past week was the sunny weather. So, many students were spending the day outdoors for a change. Or, if they were daring enough, some snuck off campus to enjoy the day elsewhere before returning to another busy week of exams.

This included St. Spica's favorite evil schemers. After spending the day stalking St. Spica's favorite fairytale couple around town, Kaname and Momomi decided to take a break, and get something to eat. Afterall, it would be pointless to stalk someone while they sat in a movie theatre.

They decided on the very same restaurant that the Etoile pair had just exited. Rather, Kaname decided, and Momomi just rolled her eyes and followed.

After finishing their entrees, they were given a choice of dessert.

"What did you decide on tonight?" the waiter asked both ladies.

"Apple pie" Kaname replied. The waiter nodded with a smile.

"Spumoni, please" chose Momomi.

Again the waiter nodded, and wrote down their choices before leaving.

Shortly after, the waiter dropped off their desserts and they began to eat. After a bit, Momomi noticed that something was amiss. Usually, Kaname would be complaining, whining, lecturing, or plotting a certain blue-haired girl's demise, but all was quiet from the opposite side of the table. Momomi looked up.

Only to find Kaname's beady eyes glued to hers.

"Why are you staring?"

Kaname simply shook her head as if to say it's not worth mentioning.

"What?" Momomi said not wanting to drop the subject. They continued to stare each other down until Momomi shrugged and went back to her ice cream.

Kaname watched in amusement. "I didn't know you liked spumoni, Momomi." Before she even finished the sentence, Kaname couldn't help but grin.

"Well, why is that so significant?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just- never mind," waved off Kaname, although a tiny grin still remained on her face.

"Just, what?"

"It's hard to say."

"_What_ is, Kaname?" she demanded a bit impatiently. She wanted to get to the point already and finish her dessert that was already beginning to melt.

Kaname opened her mouth, and then closed it. Then opened it again and finally said, "Spu-mo-ni Mo-mo-mi."

"Are you making fun of me?" Momomi asked, now irritated by her girlfriend's odd behavior.

"Never."

"Fine."

At that, the two girls continued eating their desserts in silence. Just as Momomi finished her ice cream, she heard Kaname chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked Kaname suspiciously. Instead of an explanation, Kaname began to laugh.

Laughter from Kaname was a rare event, so she knew something was going on. The only times Kaname laughed was when an evil scheme was concocted, or if disaster had befallen someone due to said evil scheme. But here, at this restaurant, that was unlikely so Momomi sat there waiting for Kaname to get over her moment of stupid.

Finally, a few moments later, Kaname calmed down, and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Are you ready to tell me what sparked this rare emotion from you?"

"Try saying it really fast. Five times." Kaname said as she held up five fingers.

"Say what fast?"

"Spumoni Momomi" Kaname said carefully. It was hard for her to keep a straight face by now. In fact her face look rather odd.

"What? No! How can you suggest that? It's childish."

"Yes. But it's funny." A pause. "I tried doing it in my head, and I can't," Kaname admitted.

"You tried doing it in your head, but you can't."

Momomi took Kaname's hands in her own and gave her girlfriend an actual, sincere, genuine look of concern. "Have you been staring at Shion's forehead again?"

Kaname pulled her hands away, offended. "No!" she said, indignantly. "Just _try_ it, Momomi. Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's childish."

"So you've said." Kaname sat back in her chair in silence. "Oh. I get it."

"Do you now?" Momomi replied, clearly not convinced.

"Of course. You're just afraid that you'll be embarrassed because you can't do it. Momomi will look stupid in front of her wonderful, mature, genius and all-together most awesome girlfriend" teased Kaname.

"Mature? Hardly. Still-no."

"You're no fun"

"That is the last thing I want to hear from you."

Kaname suddenly got an idea in her head, and a sneaky smile crept up on her face. She leaned across the table and whispered into Momomi's ear before returning to her seat.

Her tactic seemed to work as Momomi appeared to be thinking over Kaname's words.

Momomi knew she was going to make a fool of herself, but the prospect of a "hot tub Sundae" was too good. Damn that Kaname, she's such a genius.

She gave a long sigh, and then took in a deep breath…

"Spumoni Momomi spumoni Momomi spumomi-Momomi-supumomimomi! Argh! I can't do it!" Momomi practically shouted, clearly embarrassed that she actually went through with it. "I told you!" she barked.

Kaname's response was to give a long laugh at her girlfriend's frustration. Suddenly her demeanor changed and she gave Momomi a most enticing look. "I'll bring the whipped cream."

"Check, please!" And just like that, Momomi's embarrassment and all thoughts of spumoni disappeared.


End file.
